comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pietro Eisenhardt
Pietro Eisenhardt (also known as Quicksilver) is a Mutant former member of the Avengers and current member of the Brotherhood. Pietro is also the son of the genetic terrorist known as Magneto, the half-brother of Polaris and the twin-brother to the hex-casting Scarlet Witch. Early Life Pietro Eisenhardt was born on July 26, 1988 in London, England, along with his twin-sister Wanda to Max Eisenhardt and his wife Magna. A few years later, after their mother was murdered and their father's killing of her killers, the three left England to go to live in New York City, where a growing mutant populace was. X-Men S1 Avengers S3 X-Men S2 X-Men S3 X-Men S4 X-Men S5 X-Men S6 Powers and Abilities Pietro Eisenhardt is a level 4 Mutant. Powers Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his speeds have been increased until he was capable of reaching high supersonic speeds up to at least Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour), the true extent of his new speeds are unknown. It is possible that he could run at even greater speeds if he was not limited by geological and atmospheric conditions. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. * Superhuman Strength: Pietro possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptations for running. With his upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while his legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. * Enhanced Durability: He is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Abilities Quick Intellect: Pietro is able to think at great speeds, contrary to his impulsiveness. Skilled Combatant: He was briefly trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. Personality References Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Brotherhood Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Human Category:Millionaires Category:Blond Hair Category:Brown Hair